Hechos e historias
by MagiKQK
Summary: Yumichika tiene una mala costumbre de pasar sus ratos libres en la taberna, Ikkaku no puede comprenderlo. Oneshot, onesided YumichikaIkkaku.


* * *

_**Hechos e historias**_

* * *

.

—¡No fue así!

Así llegó la brusca interrupción de Ikkaku, rompiendo ese maravillado ambiente que se había formado entre los presentes y el discurso de Yumichika. El afeminado shinigami no dio muestras de que esa negación fuera importante, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volverse parcialmente hacia su compañero.

—Disculpa, a veces me emociono contando las cosas…

—¡Pues no te emociones tanto¡No fue así y no ha habido nunca nada entre nosotros! —insistió el tercer puesto del undécimo escuadrón, molesto, con las orejas rojas, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de nuevo con un sonoro portazo.

El silencio que quedó después fue más incómodo, pero la expresión de Yumichika seguía tranquila. Pese a todo, la sonrisa que ornaba sus delicadas facciones era vacía, ausente de algún modo… Nadie osó decir nada, limitándose a mirarse unos a otros de forma nerviosa y rellenar sus vasos de sake.

Finalmente, Yumichika suspiró, se apartó el pelo de la cara en un conocido gesto y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

—Bueno, quizás os deba una disculpa porque lo que he dicho es parte, no íntegra, de la verdad. Aah… Me hubiera gustado que hubieran corrido rumores sobre ello… —comentó, distraído y teatralmente melancólico.

El rumor de la taberna fue recomponiéndose poco a poco a partir de ciertas risas de aprobación, tolerantes, tratando de quitar de la mirada del llamativo Ayasegawa ese fantasma extraño que enfriaba sus preciosos orbes violetas. Dejó de ser el centro de atención tras explicar que por ése día ya había sido bastante, y que en otro momento, si ellos querían, les contaría otra historia. Los masculinos miembros del undécimo rugieron su asentimiento y le invitaron a más de una ronda, pero el quinto puesto declinó elegantemente.

Volvieron a circular las jarras del vino de arroz templado y la actividad se recuperó en breve, de modo que nada se alteró cuando Yumichika decidió retirarse tras un último sorbo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él con suavidad, y cuando aún no había quitado la mano del marco, se sobresaltó al oír:

—Te has tomado tu tiempo¿eh?

Al volverse se topó con Ikkaku, pegado a la pared de la taberna, mirándole con seriedad desde sus afiladas facciones. Yumichika se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Disculpa. ¿Me esperabas?

—Más esperaba que soltaras patrañas como las de antes, por si debía intervenir de nuevo. —repuso, incorporándose, cruzándose de brazos.

Yumichika asintió con comprensión, sonriendo de esa forma misteriosa, y echó a andar, cuidadoso de no tropezar con su largo kimono granate, bordado de flores de loto. Ikkaku le imitó, caminando a su lado.

—¿Te produce algún placer especial engañar a la división con tus historias rosas? —inquirió, crítico.

—No más que el que me produce engañarme a mí mismo. —repuso el hermoso shinigami, trivialmente.

Ikkaku bufó, odiando como poco de lo que salía de los labios de Yumichika quedaba claro, y el resto suspendido en el aire esperando una explicación que no llegaría. De todos modos, no pretendía ponerse de mal humor a esas horas; se conformaba con escoltar a su compañero hasta su cuarto y asegurarse de que no soltaba ninguna otra sandez que le implicara.

—Tienes un curioso hobby.

—¿Verdad? —Yumichika se alegró.

Caminaron en silencio por las animadas calles del undécimo hasta llegar a la zona que les correspondía. Ikkaku no quería sacar el tema de la versión de cómo se conocieron que había dado su compañero y Yumichika parecía pasar bastante del asunto. Subieron hasta la planta que les correspondía, avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a las dos últimas puertas. Se detuvieron frente a la primera y Yumichika se dispuso a pasar.

—Si sigues haciendo eso… Al final todo el mundo creerá que realmente hay algo entre tú y yo. —le interrumpió Ikkaku, sin querer que el día se cerrara de una forma tan distante entre ellos.

Yumichika dejó resbalar la punta de los dedos sobre la plancha de madera y le dirigió la mirada, parcialmente girado hacia él.

—Parece que si todo el mundo lo diera por cierto… de algún modo, lo sería. —murmuró, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su delicado rostro. —Buenas noches, Ikkaku.

Sorprendido ante la respuesta, el tercer puesto sólo pudo devolverle la despedida, nervioso, y ver cómo Ayasegawa Yumichika desaparecía, flamante, en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Sólo cuando estuvo tumbado en su futón con la vista fija en el aburrido techo de su habitación, Madarame Ikkaku se atrevió a darle vueltas a lo que esas palabras significaban.


End file.
